


Don't Give Me Up

by Youngbloodkralie



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Ending to Entry 80, Angst, Character Death, Entry 80, Feels, Gun Violence, Jay has the gun, M/M, Songfic, Suicide, jaylex, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngbloodkralie/pseuds/Youngbloodkralie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to Entry 80. Jaylex.<br/>Songfic to the song Not About Angels by Birdy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Give Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be done and published before school started (which was two months ago). This ended up becoming a 300 followers gift instead. Heh.

_We know full well there's just time_

_So is it wrong to toss this line?_

_If your heart was full of love_

_Could you give it up?_

_'Cause what about, what about angels?_

_They will come, they will go, make us special_

_Don't give me up_

_Don't give..._

_Me up_

 

Jay held his camera in one hand, looking through the rooms and halls. The gun was loosely in his other hand. He had no urge to kill Alex. Hell, he hated the thought of it. But it was really the only option left. Alex was out of control. And if anyone was going to stop Alex, it was Jay. He wasn’t about to let Tim take care of it. Which is why he froze when he saw him.

“Alex.”

“You’re an idiot for being here.”

“I was looking for you.” Jay watched him carefully.

“Exactly. You’re an idiot.” Alex rolled his eyes.

Jay swallowed nervously, his hand already starting to shake though he hadn’t even pointed it at Alex yet. “I know Alex is still in there somewhere. I know he is.”

“Really?” Alex stared at him. “I don’t think he is.”

“He is. He’s still there and you know it.” Jay stated, his voice starting to shake a little. “This isn’t you, Alex. Please. Just listen to me.”

Alex let out a laugh at that but stopped when he saw the gun pointed at him. “Oh come on. Really? You with a gun?”

Jay took a shaky breath as his heart started racing. He could do this. He had to. He had to do it. His Alex would want him to. Put him out of his misery. So why couldn’t he do it? He bit his lip, fighting tears. It still looked like Alex. It was still him. He couldn’t shoot him…

“Jay?”

Jay stiffened a little at the gentle tone of his voice. “You’re trying to trick me.” He whispered softly, brokenly.

“Jay you have to do it.” Alex said softly, his eyes gentler than they had been. “It’s okay, Jaybird.”

Jay felt tears start to fall. “I-I can’t…” He choked out, sounding like a scared little kid. “I can’t shoot you…”

“You have to.” Alex said gently, his voice breaking a little as he sat down on the floor. “I don’t know how much longer I can control it, Jay. Please…” He paused, staring at Jay brokenly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jay felt tears start to fall more freely. His whole stance was now shaky as he tried to control his breathing. “You won’t.” He whispered though he knew it was a lie. They both knew that if Jay didn’t kill him now that Alex would be killing him in an instant. “Y-You wouldn’t.” He tried to convince himself.

“Jay…” Alex was now crying, his face soon stained with tears. “If you love me-”

“N-No.” Jay insisted, sniffling. “Don’t say that. Don’t you ever say that. You couldn’t do this if the roles were reversed. Look me in the eyes and tell me that if I lost control, you’d kill me to end it all.” He didn’t have to look at Alex to know he had started crying harder. “Tell me.” He attempted to say it firmly, but his voice just sounded shaky and broken.

“I...I don’t know.” Alex mumbled. “But that’s different.”

“No it’s not!” Jay yelled, making Alex jump as he stared up at him. “There is nothing different about that situation! Don’t tell me it’s different when it’s not. Don’t lie to me.”

Alex’s eyes narrowed and they were soon filled with more tears that were now mixed with an anger. “Don’t make me choose whether I’d kill you or not in that situation.” He retorted. “I have no fucking idea.”

Jay flinched ever so slightly at the tone of his voice. “S-Still. I can’t just kill you.”

“Yes you can, Jaybird. You have to. You can’t back out of this. Not now.” Alex shook a little, his eyes fearful even though he wanted Jay to just do it and get it over with. “Please Jay. Think of all the things I’ve done.”

“But…”

“Do it.” Alex begged. “I can’t hurt anyone else. Jay you can’t let me suffer anymore.”

Jay started crying again at that, feeling the hot tears on his cheeks. “But I love you.”

“And I love you. Which is why you need to do it.” Alex murmured.

Jay paused to take a shaky breath, the gun shaking even more now in his hand.

“Please Jay.” Alex whispered. “You know it’s the only way for you and Tim to be safe. You have to.”

“Doesn’t mean I want to.” Jay mumbled, wiping away a few tears from his cheeks though more flowed freely.

“I know.” Alex sighed softly. “But you still have to do it.”

“I-I don’t have to.” Jay said firmly, his voice shaking a bit. “Damn it, Alex.”

 

_How unfair, it's just our love_

_Found something real that's out of touch_

_But if you'd searched the whole wide world_

_Would you dare to let it go?_

_'Cause what about, what about angels?_

_They will come, they will go, make us special_

_Don't give me up_

_Don't give..._

_Me up_

 

Alex let out a small, weak laugh. “How many times have you said that within the past few years?”

“Shut up.” Jay hissed, his voice trembling. “I don’t want to kill you.”

“So you’ve said.” Alex wiped a few tears away. “This is ridiculous, Jay. Just do it.” He stared at Jay. “After everything I’ve put you through, isn’t it fair?”

Jay watched him, a fire in his eyes. Did he want Alex dead? Not really… Well, he was an ass. But that didn’t mean he had to die. God no. When did all this get so complicated? Maybe he should have just left it all alone. Maybe he wouldn’t have gotten into this mess. No. He would have. Somehow he would have. Even if he hadn’t planned on watching those tapes in the very beginning. He would’ve somehow gotten to where they were now. Even if the Hooded Man hadn’t gone in there and gotten him out, something would’ve happened. Really, everything he did. Everything he chose to do led to this. This very moment. And damn it, Alex wasn’t going to get away with being shot. Which after everything that’s happened, sounds very ridiculous. Why wouldn’t he be the one to die after everything Alex seemingly put them through? It didn’t matter anymore. Jay had stopped caring a long time ago.

Alex shut his eyes and let his head bow a bit, sniffling. He deserved this. He knew he did. It was the only way to actually stop it all. Save Jay. He waited. He waited for that bang. The last sound he’d ever hear before everything would go dark. Before he’d stop breathing. Before it would all end.

The filmmaker flinched when the gunshot echoed against the walls. When he realized he was still breathing and alive, his eyes opened. He looked up and froze, going pale. “Jay!” He screamed.

Jay’s eyes met his for a brief second as the gun clattered to the floor. He fell, camera in hand as the hand that had held the gun pressed against the dark red stain on his clothing.

Alex scrambled over. “No no no no...Jay why are you so stupid?” He sniffled, shakily pulling the barely awake Jay into his arms.

“Can’t kill you, lil flower.” Jay whispered quietly, closing his eyes. “God I’m tired…”

“No no no no no Jay stay with me please…” He covered Jays bloodied hand with his own and felt a few tears fall. “Damn it, Jay…” He hiccupped just barely and his eyes went wide when the rise and fall of Jay’s chest stopped. “No. No no no. Jay please don’t do this. You have to be okay please…” He felt more hot tears fall down his cheeks at that.

He looked around frantically until he saw the gun. He lunged for it and shakily examined it. It would be easy. Just a point and click mechanism. He could do it.

If he did, he’d be with Jay again.

He sniffled and wiped his face before crawling back to Jay. “I’m so sorry, Jay…” He whispered brokenly. “I’m sorry, Jaybird…” He took a few deep shaky breaths before he pointed the gun to himself with shaky hands.

His fingers ceased their trembling as the shot rang out. He fell beside Jay with a thud, looking more at peace than he had in those last four years of his life.

 

_'Cause what about, what about angels?_

_They will come, they will go, make us special_

_It's not about not about angels, angels_

 

 


End file.
